European Patent Application Publication No. 0 638 239 (F. Paquier) describes a machine for the industrial manufacture of edible cups intended to contain foodstuffs, the machine cutting out individual pieces of dough from a possibly floured thinly-rolled dough, placing these pieces on a moulding former and transferring them to a cooking oven.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 293 552 (0. Nockemann) describes a method of preparing filled cups made of cereal, in which method forming is used to prepare cooked or dehydrated cereal cups with impervious and relatively elastic walls that can be filled either with a culinary preparation in subdivided form or with a premoulded culinary preparation adapted to the size and shape of the inside of the cup, especially a frozen preparation intended to be reheated in a microwave once it has been slipped into the cup.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 487 757 (SOCIETE DES PRODUITS NESTLE S.A.) describes a method of cutting a cooked co-extruded food product comprising a cereal-based outer case and any filling inside, in which method the product is cut by pressing between two cylindrical surfaces while the outer case is still thermoplastic following cooking-coextrusion.